You Came Back
by RainingBlackLace
Summary: Now, I'm lost, alone, and broken. He was take away from me. I need him, but he is half way around the world. I walk through the white snow wishing he was with me. Every memory of him I would die to live in again, because without him I don't want to live.


**This is another one-shot. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- iOwn Nothing**

Sam's POV

I walked through the snow covered park alone. My thin winter jacket couldn't keep out the bitter cold. Snow nipped at my toes through the holes in my old boots. My hands were in my pockets, so I wouldn't have to see them shake. Icicles hung from the frozen trees. The cold wind stung my cheeks and it reminded of the way he used to count my freckles and tell me each one was like a reason to love me. It took all of my strength not to fall to pieces right there in the snow. They took him away from me. She wouldn't let me see him. I remember how hard we tried to stay together but they forced us apart. She was so desperate to keep us separate that she took him half way around the world.

I stumbled, not seeing the rock, still caught up in my painful memories. I fell to my knees and his picture fell out of my pocket. I scooped it up with some snow. I gently brushed it off. It was old and bent up, because I carried everywhere with me. People thought I had an unhealthy obsession with him, but they didn't understand. They tried to reason with me, but their cries never got through to me. Carly and Spencer comforted me, but still pushed me to move on.

Right after he left, I would sit alone at home. I smashed every mirror in the house, just so I wouldn't have to look at the reason he was gone. I still wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying into my pillow. I would take small slivers of glass and cut my hands with them. I etched his name into my skin just so he would always be with me. After awhile I realized that what I was doing to myself was wrong. After that I started going to church more often and my grades rose, but I never smiled. I haven't laughed once since he left. Now, I rarely speak. Most people thought I was maturing but a few knew that wasn't it. If I still had him, I would be exactly the same. I would still be the strong, happy, unbroken girl. Losing him broke my last small thread of happiness.

I stood up and continued walking. There was a big tree in the middle of the park. No one ever went there anymore because it was our special place. We watched the sunset there every day, until he left. I walked to the tree. I expected to be alone but there was a man standing by the tree. He was staring at the tree and tracing something on it. I walked right up to him. I saw what he was tracing. It was what Freddie and I had carved into the tree the day before he left. It was a heart with Sam + Freddie in the middle. Underneath that was something else it looked new like it had been carved not long ago. It said 'In distance we may be apart, but not in soul, love, or heart.'

"My boyfriend did that for me. I don't know who did the bottom part though." I said to the man,"He's gone now. I miss and love him. I wonder if he even remembers me." I tried to see the man's face but it was covered with a blue hood.

"I did the bottom part for someone I miss terribly."said the man in a familiar voice. Hearing him speak made my heart hurt, but I didn't know why. "Your boyfriend still loves you and doesn't go a day with out thinking of you...Sam" he said as he pushed back his hood.

It was Freddie. I dropped to my knees, tears forming in my blue eyes. Freddie knelt down in front of me. His carmel and chocolate eyes also forming tears. Freddie's eyes, how I have missed them. His hand caressed my cheek, making me smile for the first time in forever.

"This is the best dream I have had in a long time." I whispered, realizing this couldn't be real, "You're mom took you half way around the world so we couldn't be together."

"Sam, it's not a dream. I'm eighteen now and I left Mom in Japan and came back here for you. We can live out every single wish and dream of ours. You'll never have to be alone again." Freddie said.

"You left your mom for me? You...you came back for me? You still love me?" I asked in surprise.

"I never stopped loving you." Freddie said gently kissing my noes. "I bought an apartment here in Seattle, near Carly and Spencer's. You could stay with me there if you want."

I stood up and said "There is nothing I would like more." Freddie stayed on the ground, kneeling on one knee. He took my small, cold hand in his big, warm hand.

"In that case, Samantha Joy Puckett, will you marry me?" Freddie said, opening a small box in his other hand. My heart stopped beating.

"Yes." I breathed out. Freddie's face lit up like a Christmas tree. I tackled him to the ground, kissing every part of his face I could get a hold of. We rolled over on the snowy ground.

He slipped the ring on my finger. It was silver with three jewels. A small ruby on the right of a diamond and a sapphire. The jewels were small, just how I like them. Nothing too showy, but enough to make me feel like I was special. Freddie knew that was how I liked it.

"Thank you." I said, getting up. Freddie stood up and I jumped on him for a piggyback ride.

"What for?" he asked as he started to carry me back towards the city.

"You came back. No one has ever come back for me." I said, snuggling into Freddie's neck. The cold, gray sky didn't seem so gloomy anymore. Maybe old Sam was coming back. Maybe Freddie was pushing the darkness away. Maybe I could be happy again, but thing I knew for sure. Freddie came back and he wasn't going to leave me.

**What did you think? Good, bad, in need of more Seddie? Tell me about any mistakes please! **

**RBL xXx :D**


End file.
